Little Red Riding Hood
by Azza-chan
Summary: OOC... Shizuru is Red Riding Hood...Whilst Natsuki is perceived as the Big Bad Wolf. But is she? Will I make it a love story or not, undecided and T rating for possible violence in later chapters. I want to see how this fairs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, long time I know. But I've been busy with school and everything. So I haven't written much. However, writing my own twist of Little Red Riding Hood, with you guessed it… Shizuru and Natsuki as my main characters – they are my OTP. Though this story is inspired by the Little Red Riding Hood song for the movie – Well that's it, I hope you guys enjoy it ^^**

**Little Red Riding Hood**

It was an ordinary day like no other… Except the fact that Shizuru Hood had to go deliver and check up on her grandmother across the Evergreen Forest which was filled with predators lurking within the shadows, just ready to pounce. Shizuru had grown tall since she was a child, her red eyes piercing the souls of those who looked at her and her chestnut wavy hair swinging side to side as she filled her basket with the cakes and buns her grandmother enjoyed. On rare occasions Shizuru would take the path through the forest but no one would be home for another week and Shizuru wanted to be with her grandmother on the anniversary of her grandfather's death.

Everyone had heard of the legend, of the wolf within the forest – sure enough, that's what killed Shizuru's grandfather, or so that's what everyone believed. The Evergreen Forest was a place to be feared, but Shizuru had never seen or even heard the howl of this supposed wolf – _so what was there to be scared of?_ After Shizuru had packed everything for her day up at her grandmothers she left the cottage, locking the door behind her, with a _clink_ of the locking of the door. She turned and looked at the forest as her house faced out toward it; she took in a deep breath as she set off on her journey to her grandmothers.

A low growling and groaning could be heard within a cave hidden deep within the Evergreen Forest, the noises coming from a wolf-girl. It was bizarre, to how she took on the appearance of a wolf but a girl at the same time. Her hair ran all the way down to the very bottom of her ass, where it swayed side to side as she stretched, her ebony hair shimmering within the little light that crept through the canopy of trees. Her tail shaggy and ruffled peered through her hair, splitting the bottom of her hair into two parts at the end of it, whilst her ears protruded fluffily through her head.

Whilst many would imagine her to be naked and living freely within the woods, she did at one point spend some time with a kind elderly man who brought her clothes, as the wolf girl was around the same age as his granddaughter and they were about the same size. Unfortunately, just like Shizuru Hood, the elderly man that this wolf-girl had grown fond of had died as well, within the Evergreen Forest, proving that the forest was a dangerous place.

"Nat-suki.." That's what the wolf-girl murmured, her name. Natsuki was still quite young but yet not so young. She always spoke her name when she woke up before she went on a hunt for her breakfast. Which, for today was going to be fish as the river was filled with fish, making it easy to catch. Natsuki had learned to survive on her own from a young age as she was abandoned by her pack for her abnormality.

As Shizuru followed the path that her grandfather had marked out for her with the many times he would visit them. She could hear off in the distance strange noises, but there were always strange noises, she wouldn't expect anything less. She hummed the tune her that had been passed down generation to generation to keep away bad auras or evil creatures. It always reassured her.

Shizuru had only made it half-way through the forest when she could see the sun high in the sky, just about able to penetrate through the leaves of the tree. She sighed, stopping and sitting down on a rock and taking out one of the buns she had packed, nibbling on it as she listened to the birds sing to each other. She enjoyed listening to the birds and everything around her whilst she was in the forest. It always relaxed her; Shizuru always remembered her fond times with her grandfather. The way he would sing, or make up funny stories as they walked through the forest.

Natsuki could smell a familiar smell as she finished her breakfast; sniffing the air she slowly began to follow her nose. She let out a howl as she found a definite track towards this smell which reminded her of something, but she couldn't think of what it was. But the smell, it made her teary eyed for some unknown reason to her.

As the howl rang throughout the forest, birds flew away from the direction that Natsuki was coming from. Scaring Shizuru, as it must have been the wolf… The wolf that killed her grandfather. Shizuru got up immediately, grabbing her basket filled with cakes and buns, dashing as fast as she could up the path through the forest.

After running for a quarter of the way, Shizuru stopped. Breathing heavily as she leaned against a tree. She knew instinctively that there was no way she could outrun a wolf. Especially if it picked up the smell of a human within the forest, Shizuru was scared but had to think of something. She looked around for something, she sighed, "Of course, nothing… Wait… Maybe." Shizuru looked upwards, looking at all the trees, to how tall they were.

Natsuki could sniff her way to where Shizuru had rested; she looked up the path that Shizuru had fled, continuing to follow the smell that was so familiar to her. As she reached the point where the smell ended, she looked around trying to figure out where the thing she was looking for could have gone.

Shizuru, stared down at the wolf-girl below her in shock and awe, she did her best to conceal her breathing so that she would not be given away to the wolf-girl as she hid in the trees away from this predator? Shizuru didn't know what to make of this situation, all she knew was that she should stay hidden.

**A/N: I shall end it here, I hope you guys did enjoy it. It's just my wee spin off so far. I will continue if people ask for it. I don't know if I should or shouldn't continue, so I'll leave it up to you guys ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuki stood there in the middle of the path, just sniffing the air as her tail swayed side to side, her eyes closed as she took in every single bit of nature around her. She knew she had nothing to fear, the forest had practically adopted her as one of its miracles. Natsuki pouted as she couldn't find what she was tracking. She sat down in the middle of the path, letting out a low yawn and stretching.

Shizuru continued to observe this wolf-girl, taken aback by this creature. She had never seen anything like it, or anything so beautiful. Shizuru stayed hidden in the tree, letting out a yawn shortly after Natsuki had yawned as they were both up early and their fatigue started to catch up with them as there was barely any light coming through the trees.

Shizuru looked up, hoping that she could see where the sun was in the sky, as she didn't want to be in the forest when it got dark as it was a scarier and more dangerous place to dwell within. Shizuru took another bun from her basket, standing up on the branch she was on slowly, leaning against the tree for support as she set her basket down on the branch as it was wide enough to support it. She gauged a distance for how far she could toss the bun hoping it to be a good enough distraction to get rid of the wolf-girl.

Shizuru closed her eyes as she took in a long deep breath, slowly releasing it. As she released her breath, her eyes suddenly opened as she tossed the bun as far forward as she could. The bun rushed through the air, through the trees, rustling through the leaves, eventually falling down to the forests floor with a tiny but silent _thud_. It was a bad bun, so it was perfectly fine to throw away.

Natsuki's ears perked up and twitched as she heard the leaves in the trees above her rustling and off to her left she heard a soft thud. Of course, out of curiosity Natsuki went off on all fours towards where the bun had fallen.

Shizuru grabbed her basket and took this as her chance to climb down and run as much of the last quarter of the path which was left of the forest.

Natsuki sniffed the bun, smelling the sweetness of it as it contained a strawberry filling. She took a bite out of the bun, her face twisting as the strawberry filling used was extremely sour. She spat it out, pawing at her tongue to get rid of the taste and let out another howl. She sat for a moment before she picked up the scent again. Natsuki could smell the scent on the move again.

Shizuru heard the wolf-girl howl, smirking and giggling to herself. She picked up her pace as she had a feeling the wolf-girl would try the bun. Unfortunate for the wolf-girl, Shizuru knew precisely how sour that bun was.

Natsuki took on a more wolfish-like form, as it was one of her abilities but she could never turn into a real wolf or a real human; always a half breed of both. As Natsuki took this form, she quickly dashed off, following the scent at a faster pace then before. Hoping she could catch up with it this time.

Shizuru could see the clearing up ahead, but she could also hear something coming up from behind at a fast pace. She was frightened, but she knew she only had to make the clearing and she would be out in the light again. She closed her eyes and gave herself a little hope to hold onto, to help her sprint the last of bit of the path out of the forest.

As Shizuru just broke the clearing, Natsuki lunged at her, making them tumble. Natsuki was on top of Shizuru, turning back into the more human side of her, holding Shizuru to the ground and looking into Shizuru's mesmerising ruby eyes. Shizuru stared up into emerald eyes which were captured within her rubies, Shizuru took in the pale complexion of the wolf-girl and the darkness of her hair but how it shimmered navy within the sunlight.

They stayed on the ground like that for a moment or so, before Shizuru cleared her throat, bringing Natsuki back to reality. Natsuki looked at Shizuru awkwardly as she slowly got off her and sat at the side of Shizuru.

Shizuru could see a soft and playful side within the emerald eyed wolf-girl. "Nat-suki…" Natsuki said lowly. Shizuru raised her eyebrow, guessing that the wolf-girl meant her name was Natsuki, "Is your name Natsuki?" Shizuru inquisitively asked just to be sure. Natsuki nodded in agreement, "Yes!" She smiled brightly as Shizuru said her name, her tail wagging.

Shizuru got up dusting herself down, picking up her basket and turning to look at Natsuki again, to admire her emerald eyes. She thought to herself that Natsuki couldn't have been the wolf that killed her grandfather. Natsuki was too playful and innocent to have done harm to a human. "Well Natsuki, my name is Shizuru. It's a pleasure to meet you." Shizuru spoke in her soft and pleasant voice.

Natsuki's tail wagged more as Shizuru was being so kind to her, "Shi-zuru…" Natsuki hesitated on pronouncing her name as she always had a problem with names, but not speaking the English diction. Natsuki stood up; she was just slightly smaller than Shizuru. "Uh… I'm sorry for… Well chasing you like that. It's just you have a familiar scent to me Shi-zuru."

Shizuru smiled softly, "It's okay, I was just slightly scared as I heard a wolf howl and well… Something bad happened to a loved one due to a wolf. And please, call me Zuru if it will make you feel more comfortable Natsuki." Natsuki didn't know whether to frown at the bad or smile at Shizuru allowing Natsuki to call her Zuru for short.

"I'm sorry to hear that Zuru, but I promise, I'm harmless. I won't do anyone any harm unless they provoke me." Natsuki said, Shizuru letting out a low and happy sigh.

"That's good to hear!" Shizuru cheered slightly, looking at the sky to see the sun getting low in the sky, she frowned slightly, "Uh, Natsuki. I have to go. I was planning on spending my day at my grandmothers."

Shizuru quickly turned about to dash on off to her grandmothers; she was stopped by Natsuki's hand gripping onto her wrist, "Wait…"

**A/N So yeh… I started writing this at 1am… Now 3:14am… I was side-tracked by my facebook and tumblr and didn't know what I was going to do… Hope you enjoy my cliffhanger ;P and well yeh that concludes chapter two. Someone blackmailed me with their dog and well I love dogs Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll probably update by Thursday or Friday~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Wait?_ Registered in Shizuru's mind as she slowly turned her head to look at Natsuki, whose eyes longed to have human interaction again - it had been so long. Shizuru smiled softly at Natsuki, "Okay Natsuki, but I should really be on my way soon. Before it gets dark." Natsuki's eyes lit up at Shizuru's words, as she let out a happy bark, her tail wagging fast.

Shizuru slowly removed her wrist from Natsuki's grip, raising it slowly as she patted Natsuki's head. _I wonder what Grandmother would think if I brought a wolf-girl to hers…Probably not a good idea._ "Hmm…" Shizuru closed her eyes as she thought, she knew it wouldn't be easy to leave Natsuki on her own and that Natsuki would probably follow her. Natsuki stared at Shizuru wondering what she was doing until Shizuru took off her red cape and put it over Natsuki to cover her tail and put the hood up to hide her ears.

Natsuki tilted her head to the side curious and confused by the cape being on her, Shizuru looked kind of anxious but spoke lowly, "This may be crazy Natsuki, but would you like to come with me to my grandmothers?" Natsuki's ears twitched as she dissected Shizuru's question, after a few seconds the cape started to flap furiously due to Natsuki's tail. Shizuru giggled, "Okay. However, some rules. You can't take off the cape or take the hood down. You must contain your excitement so that your tail won't wag. And last but not lest, no barking or howling."

Natsuki pouted as the cape came to a rest, making Shizuru giggle slightly more, "Sorry Nat-su-ki." Shizuru broke up Natsuki's name into its syllables to tease her more. And with success, Natsuki cheeks burned a light pink as she continued to pout at Shizuru. "Okay Zuru. I'll behave, but please don't split my name up like that." Shizuru smirked as she knew she hit a weak spot.

A bird flew above cawing as it went into the forest, bringing Shizuru's and Natsuki's attention to the sky, reminding them of how much light was left in the sky. Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, "Well off we go, my grandmothers house is only a short distance from here Natsuki." Natsuki returned the smile and off they went.

**A/N: Yeh, no… I'm sorry; I didn't stick to the uh well Thursday or Friday thing… Well technically it's still Friday in America, so I did kind of… This is just a wee short chapter so that I could meet that deadline. I promise the next chapter will be so much longer! I have an actual idea in what way I want this story to go. But flip sake I'm tired as hell, I've had terrible sleep so writing hasn't been a high priority. Sorry again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly after Natsuki and Shizuru had left the edge of the Evergreen Forest, they were approaching a small cottage. Natsuki sniffed the air smelling the same familiar scent she smelt off of Shizuru. However, she also smelt another smell which she had only smelt once before, it was the scent of the being that had killed the kind elderly man from back then.  
>Natsuki put her arm out in front of Shizuru, stopping her as Natsuki lowly growled. "Don't go any closer. There's a scent there which I've smelt before and they killed an elderly man who looked after me for a while." Shizuru's eyes had a shot of pain in them as the colour left her cheeks, "M-my... My grandmother. Natsuki..."<br>Natsuki saw the pain and fear in Shizuru's eyes. "Okay, Shizuru I need you to go hide and I'll deal with this." Shizuru raised her head ever so slightly, the look in her eyes different. "No! I won't let you go in there alone." Natsuki signed and knew that she wouldn't be able to change Shizuru's mind, so she groaned, "Fine, but stay behind me."  
>They approached the house slowly, Natsuki's hands turning into claws as Shizuru walked close behind her. Just before the door they stopped as Natsuki sniffed the air again, her ears twitching to see if she could pick up anything. There was no sound inside and Natsuki could smell that the scent had been and gone.<br>Natsuki slowly opened the door, the cottages insides completely dark. She let the door swing open to let the left over light of the sun enter the house. As the sunlight entered the house it revealed many many strands of white string. Shizuru covered her mouth with her hands in shock. Natsuki told Shizuru to stay outside while she would investigate.  
>As Natsuki entered the house she used her claw nails to cut through the white string... Well that's what she thought it was before her nails cut it without any struggle. <em>Web?<em> She questioned herself. As Natsuki went around the house clearing up the web she saw a letter on the bed in scrawled writing.  
><em>Dear Hood,<br>I have your grandmother and if you don't wish her to end up like your grandfather bring me that wolf-girl your grandfather was always protecting.  
>Sincerely Daughter of Arachne, Nao.<em>  
>A tear slid from Natsuki's eye as she realised that the kind elderly man was Shizuru's grandfather and that it was her fault he was dead. Natsuki walked out, her claws had returned to their human state as her head hung low as she handed the letter to Shizuru.<br>As Shizuru read the letter her heart dropped. Her grandfather had known Natsuki and looked after her but not even that he had lost his life due to her. Shizuru was ambivalent to the situation as she didn't know whether to be angry, upset or proud of her grandfather. All she managed to do was break down in tears.  
>As soon as Natsuki saw the first tear fall, she immediately held Shizuru, murmuring lowly into her ear, "I'm so sorry Shizuru." She managed to say Shizuru's name without hesitation. Shizuru knew it came from the heart as Natsuki managed to overcome her stutter on names to apologize to her.<br>Natsuki raised Shizuru's head as she looked into Shizuru's eyes with a determined look, "You can hand me over. I owe you that much Shizuru; I owe your grandfather for what he did for me." Shizuru wiped her tears as she shook her head. "No. I'm not going to lose my grandmother or you. We're going to make a plan to save you both Natsuki."  
>Natsuki smiled softly as Shizuru reminded her of Reito Hood, Shizuru's grandfather. "Okay." Natsuki said in agreement as she was under the protection of the Hood's again.<br>**A/N: dundundun fourth chapter :3 Was anyone expecting that? Be serious now guys. Were you expecting Nao to show up in this... Uh do not tell me off about making Reito the grandfather, I can do whatever I like 3 I was gonna call him Erick but I was thinking of prince Eric from The Little Mermaid so yeh I made Reito the grandfather. Well I hope you guys like it. I probably won't update till next weekend. I start back to school on Tuesday and need to do all my homework tomorrow **


End file.
